Mesa Town
Mesa Town is the third world of Grapple Force Rena. It is a western-style desert region, with a Casino hideout owned by Cesar at the center. Course 3-1 Stage Tagline: Make it to Mesa Town! Stage Type: Platforming Additional: Contains Boss ---- After taking a portal from the Glass Caverns, Rena and Magus Pine are introduced to Cesar, whom The stage itself is an introductory stage to Mesa Town, and introduces Hanging Sentrys, which are blue and orange enemies that shoot at a 22.5 degree angle. Hanging onto these enemies will cause their chains to break, allowing for an easy 1-throw defeat. It also introduces Spikes, which take away 1/6th of the player's health on contact. First found in this stage are Aether Bikes, which allow Rena to travel at much faster speeds than on foot and deal speed-based contact damage to enemies, but take away her ability to grapple whilst in one. In order to obtain one, the player must grapple onto the Hollow Soldier present in the bike, and then grapple onto the bike to enter it. Avoiding all opportunities to use a bike will result in an achievement. Boss Encounter At the very end of the stage, you will enter a sand pit, from which an antlion-type hollow soldier, known as the Desert Delver, will begin to emerge. It will sit at the bottom of the sandpit, pulling sand into itself to draw the player in towards it and occasionally shooting three projectiles in a row. The Desert Delver is immune to being grappled and having enemies thrown at it - the solution is to make the giant rock at the top of the screen fall down onto it. Grappling onto the rock will cause it to slowly dislodge from the ceiling, but it leaves the player vulnerable to being shot. Successfully dislodging the rock will crush the boss and open the path out of the level. Course 3-2 Stage Tagline: Clean up the town with Pine! Stage Type: Brawl Additional: Contains Magus Pine ---- Course 3-3 Stage Tagline: Swing Across the Scaffolding! Stage Type: Platforming Additional: None ---- Before the stage begins, a short cutscene is shown with Rena looking out towards Cesar's hideout, before jumping off-screen into the stage. The stage itself is a tiered platforming stage, which introduces four new gimmicks - a ball & platform combo that rotates 90 degrees in the direction of gravity when the ball is grappled, a grappleable ball on a swiveling beam that rolls from side to side, a exclamation point that can be grappled onto but falls after 2 seconds, and a minecart that, when activated by grappling onto it, will roll down its course. Additionally, the spikes return from 3-1. Beating the level with 100,000 points or more will grant an S-rank. Course 3-4 Stage Tagline: Reach the top of the Hideout! Stage Type: Platforming Additional: None ---- Course 3-5 Stage Tagline: Defeat Cesar! Stage Type: Boss Additional: None ---- This level, like most fifth courses, is a boss fight. In this case, the fight is against Cesar, and it takes six hits to down him. During the boss fight, Cesar will spawn a hollow soldier and two portals, which he will go through the closest one to reach his new position. Simply throwing the hollow soldier at Cesar will result in him redirecting it back at the player wherever possible - which encourages the player to instead throw the hollow soldier through the portal to reach and hit Cesar. However, in the situation that you are hit, Throwing the hollow soldier back into the portal whence it came from will launch it directly into Cesar. When Cesar reaches his last two hitpoints, he begins spawning bomb enemies instead of Hollow Soldiers, and will begin to dodge them if they end up near him. Throwing the bomb into his path, but not directly at him as he attempts to escape from it, or utilising the portals as per before, will help get in the final two hits. Defeating Cesar without taking damage awards an achievement., and beating Cesar under 45 seconds without taking damage awards an S-rank. Category:Grapple Force Rena Category:Grapple Force Rena Levels